Buscando a Tite
by Xarmiadez
Summary: Todo comenzo con una idea... -¿Y hentai ichiruki?-... -Has como que soy Rukia y dime que me amas-... Y muchas mas locuras...
1. Buscando a Tite

Bien... si no me han visto publicar algo es xke soy nueva xDDD aunke no es el primer fic ke hago si es el primero ke publico =D

Estaba hablando con una amiga y se me ocurrio esta loca idea... a mi me causo mucha gracia... a ella tambien XP haber kmo keda con ustedes jejejejje

Una loca idea de kmo llegar a Tite para ke haga Ichiruki muajajajajaj

spero les guste =D

------

-los dialogos estan en comillas

-las protas son Yuki y Cote

-en los dialogos siempre empieza Yuki

-los dialogos con puntitos so Yuki y Cote y los dialogos sin punto son de otros personajes o las dos hablando...

-Bleach es de Tite y el Ichiruki tambien ... y no me los quiso vender T_T

* * *

**~Buscando a Tite~**

[Vista de dos chicas medio escondidas en un rincon]

·-Susurrando- "El manga estuvo genial esta semana *o*"

·-Susurrando- "Siiii Isshin se paso!! Es superpoderoso Juju" -Ojitos brillosos- "Con razon Ichigo es tan kawai y tan poderoso OwO"

·"¿Por que susurramos?"

·"Etto no lo se... yo solo te seguia a ti"

·"Yo pense que te escondias de alguien"  
·"Tu estabas aqui"  
·"Tu te escondiste conmigo"  
·"Tu empezaste a susurrar"

·"Weno weno... Como decia, el manga estuvo genial pero estoy falta de ichiruki"-Ojitos de pena-"¿Es que Tite no va a juntarlos nunca?"-Ojitos llorosos-  
·-Agita la mano- "Naah por ahi debe tener su hentai ichiruki cof cof no he dicho nada!!" -Quiere huir-  
·-La jala del cuello- "¡¡Vuelve aqui, te escuche!!"

·-Arrastra las uñas por la pared como gato que no quiere bañarse- "¡¡¡La culpa la tiene el fanfiction!!! "  
·"Es verdad... Aunque me gusto eso" -Rie malvadamente-  
·-Se asusta- "N-neesan... das miedo..."  
·"n_nU Si con eso Tite hace Ichiruki... feliz yooo" -Llora de ¿felicidad?-  
·"O.o ¿Y si Tite supiera eso?"  
·"O.o ¿Y si lo obligamos?"

·"O.o ¿Y si hacemos algo al respecto?"

·"O.o ¿Y si...?"

·"OwO ¿Y si... que?"

·"Muajajaja... Cote-chaaannn" -Voz melosa- "Cotechaaaaaaaan"

·"O.o" -Se aleja un paso- "No, ¡Neesan!... ¡Te juro que yo no rompi tu muñeco de Renji Sexy!"

·"¿¿¡Nani!??"

· "Digo... =3 Nada..."

·"T_T Yo sabia que Shirayuki no podia ser... Estaba en el otro cuarto" -Se lanza al suelo y patalea- "¡¡¡¡Renjiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!"

·"N-neesan..."

·-Se levanta como si nada- "Weno como iba diciendo... Cotechaaaaaaaan"

·"O.o... Dime..."

·"Tu decias que ¿que pasaria si Tite supiera eso?"

·"Sipi"

·"Y yo te decia que pasaria si lo obligaramos"

·"Pues pasaria que... ¡¡¡Kyaaaaaa!!!" -Se va corriendo- "¡¡Voy por lo boletos!!" -Se pierde de vista-

·"O.o Yo decia mandarle una carta con antrax... =3 Pero me gusta"

Unas cuantas horas despues. En el cuarto de Yuki (Neesan):

·"No sabes cuanto he esperado a usarte de verdad"  
·"Yo tambien... ¡Hazlo! ¡Que no puedo esperar!  
·"¿Estas lista?"  
·"¡Mas que lista!"  
·"Tus ojos veran algo que en tu vida otaku jamas has visto"  
·"¡¡¡Kyaaaaaa ya no lo soporto!!!"

·"¡Cha cha cha chaaan!... Lo que siempre has esperado..."

·" =B "

·"Y eeesss..." -Poniendo una linda caja grande, larga y blanca sobre la mesa-

·"Woow Linda caja... Se parece a la mia"

·"¿La trajiste?"

·"Sipii" -Saca una caja del mismo tamaño que la otra... de su escote-

·"O.o... ¿Como escondes eso ahi?" -Pensando- "¡No tiene donde!"

·"¬¬ Que no tenga la delantera de matsumoto o inoutil no quiere decir que no pueda"

·" Claro"

·"La saque de mi..." -Levanta el puño- "¡Capa multiusos Quincy!"

Cri cri...

·"O.o"

·"Naaah... La saque de mi bolso"

·"Ah, claro..."

·"Pero muestrame la tuya... y me dices que nombre le pusiste"

·"Claro" -Abre la linda caja grande, larga y blanca la cual brilla en su interior-

Una luz llena la habitacion y dentro de la caja grande, larga y blanca que brilla se puede ver una hermosa katana, del mas hermoso blanco en toda su extension, de punta a punta, con un hermoso liston al inicio de la empuñadura (O como se llame la cosa esa):

·"¡¡¡Wuaaaa mis ojos!!! ¡No resisten tanta belleza!" -Le arden los ojos-

·"¬¬"

·-Corre hacia todos lados- "¡Es verdad!¡Agua!" -Se tira al suelo y comienza a rodar-

·"¬¬... Como iba diciendooo..."

·-Se levanta con los ojos rojos rojos como el pelo de Renji o como la cara de Ichigo viendo a Rukia desnud... cof cof- "Continua"

·"o.o... Pues... Decia que se llama (Censurado)"

·"Wow io te muestro la mia" -Coloca su linda caja grande, larga y de rojo fuego sobre la mesa-

"¡¡Tadan!!"

La caja se abre y... :

·"¡¡¡¡Me quemoooo!!!!" -Agita los brazos como loca-  
·"¬¬ Es normal... Es una zampakuto de fuego"  
·-Corre por todos lados- "¡¡Agua, agua!!"  
·"No seas llorona... aprendeme a mi que no me hace nada"

·-Con lo que le queda de cordura le señala los brazos todo quemados- "_"

·"Naah... Asi es al principio... con tal que la mia se llama (censurado)"

Luego de apagar el incendio humano y de recibir una cuenta millonaria en gasto de agua, ambas se dirigen al aeropuerto:

·-Con los brazos vendados- "¿Y donde se supone que vive Tite?"

·"En... ¿Japon? =B"

·"Eso ya lo see... yo digo en que ciudad y en que casa"

·"Aaaaahhh =B... Pues llegamos a Japon y preguntamos... Tite es famoso, cualquiera lo conoce"

·"Supongo que si"

[Vista de un avion LAN]

"Ienai itami kanashimi de KIZUtsuita kimi Mou warae nai nante Hito kirai nante kotoba sou iwa nai de Mie nai mirai ni okoru koto Subete ni imi ga aru kara Ima wa sono mama de ii Kitto kidukeru toki ga kuru darou..."

"¡¡Que alguien la calle!!"

"¡¡Callame tu!!"

"¡¡Callense los dos!!"

"¡Tu no te metas!"

"¡Me meto cuando quiero!"

"¡No le grites a mi esposa!"

"¡Entonces no me grites!"

·-Medio dormida- "Por dios la gente escandalosa"

·"Sep... ¿Quien diria que hay una fanatica de Uverworld en este avion?"

·"¬¬ A ti tambien te gusta..."

·"Pero yo no me pondria a cantar asi y menos aqui"

·"Si, claro..."

·"Esta bien canto... Soshite itsumo akirameteta Yakusoku mo hatase nakute Kakureteta yami no naka de Kimi ga tooku naru Kono mama ja Mada

oware nai..."

·"Kyaaa que lindo cantas =3" -Ojitos brillosos-

-Con una bandeja en mano- "Señoritas, ¿desean tomar algo?

·"Claro, ¿por que no?"

·"Yo quiero de..."

"¿Por que a ella no la callan?"

"Zzzzzzzzzz...................."

Nuestro heroes han llegado al proximo gimnasio... Ejem... Error de escritura...

Yuki y Cote han llegado a Japon y comienzan a vagar por la calles de Tokyo:

"¿Tite? ¿Y ese quien es?"

"No lo conosco"

"¡¡Fuera de aqui!!"

"¡Mocosas insolentes"

"¡Hija miaaa!"

Luego de huir de la loca sin hija ambas llegan a otra calle menos concurrida:

·"Nadie lo conoce"

·"Quizas y ni vive aqui"

·-La ignora- "¡Preguntale a ese!"

·"Nuuu parece delincuente... mejor a ese"

·"Ese parece secuestrador"

·"Naaah yo le pregunto" -Se acerca a un hombre vestido de negro con una capucha. Solo se le ven los ojos- "Disculpe..." -El tipo se da la vuelta- "O.o

¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!!" -El tipo se asusta y mira a todos lados- "¡¡Morita masakazu!!" -Todos los miran, unos asombrados y otros por el escandalo-

"*.*!! Me desmayooououuoo...."

"¡¡Ssshhht!! No grites... si soy yo pero no me delates..."

·-Se acerca a Cote y Morita- "¿De verdad eres Morita?"

·-Con ojitos de corazon- "Miralo Yuki, es eeeellll... Lo reconoceria hasta vestido de mujer *.*"

"O.o.. ¿Y ustedes quienes son?"

·"Etto..."

·-Hace reverencia- "Konichi wa, watashi wa Cote desu, hajimemashite"

·"O.o ¿Y de cuando sabe Japones?... O.O ¿¿Y de cuando Morita habla español??"

· "nwn"

"Konichi wa, Cote-chan"

·"¡Kyaaa le dice igual que yo!"

·-Pensando- "Genial, otro... "

"¿Y que querian decirme?"

·"Pues..."

·"¡¡¡¡Que eres lo maximo!!!!"

·"Eso diselo cuando salga el 265 de Bleach"

·"Oowww u.u"

"Tite ha tenido mucho trabajo y el manga aun no avanza lo suficiente... Es mejor esperar que ver mas relleno que serie"

·"OwO ¿Y habra Ichiruki?"

·"¿Se muere Inoutil?"

·"¿Renji se casa?"

·"¿Con quien se casa?"

·"¿Ishida es gay?"

·"¿Inoue piensa?"

"¿Cuanto es dos mas dos?"

"Quizas, talves, nose, que se yo, no es gay, no piensa, 4"

·"¡¡Kawaiiii!!"

·"¿Por cierto donde vive Tite?"  
·"Quizas como es millonario tienes muchas casas..." -Ojitos llorosos- "Quizas miles y no lo encontraremos nunca ¡¡¡buaaaa!!! -Se lanza al piso y llora-

"Etto..." -Se aleja un paso- "Tite tiene una casa... vive a 15 min de Tokyo... Pero no puedo llevarlas, es privado"

Cri cri...

·"¡¡¡MIREN MIREN ES MORITA MAS....!!!"

"O.o" -Le tapa la boca- "Ya, ya las llevare pero no digan nada"

·"Que lindooo"  
·"Gracias por ofrecerte n.n"

"¬¬ ¿De nada?"

[Vista de las afueras de Tokyo... Si las conoces bien, sino buscalas en el google imagenes xD]

Un auto pequeño, con raspaduras por todos lados, vidrios rotos y que iba a unos 10 [km/h] recorria las afueras de Tokyo:

"Jodido auto, aparte de viejo, lento" -Toca la bocina- "¡Quitate que tengo prisa!" -El filo de una katana se posa en su cuello- "."

·-Sonrisa diabolica- "¿Cuanto falta, Morita?"

·"No le hagas eso Neesan... Podriamos chocar y ¿quien nos daria un funeral aqui?"

·-Quita la katana- "Si es verdad... Dudo que Tite nos pague el funeral y con lo caro que es llevar cuerpos a otro pais..."

-Suspira- "Aleluya... Ya no falta para llegar, al final de este bosque esta la casita de Tite"

·"Genial n.n"

·"Este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me pueden dar *o*"

·"¿¿Estabas de cumpleaños??"

·"nwn Nop, pero hace 7 meses que los cumpli nwn"

·"¬¬U"

"¿Y para que quieren a Tite?"

·"Para casarme con el cof cof digo para que haga Ichiruki nwn"

·"Y hentai tambien ¡ouch!" -Yuki le da un codazo- "Neesan, dolio =( "

·-Susurrando- "No le digas eso... no ves que no nos querra llevar"

·"Cierto cierto =P" -A Morita- "¿Cuanto falta Morita?"

-Le da escalofrios- "Etto... la casita de alla es de Tite"

-Ambas la ven- "¿¿¿¡¡¡A ESO LE LLAMAN CASITA!!!???"

Lo que veian no era una simple casa... ¡¡¡ERA UNA MANSION!!! (La dejo a su imaginacion =B)

·"O.o Si hasta mi casa parece la cocina ahi"

·"-.- Mangaka tenia que ser..."

·"¿¿No me digan que la casa del perro tiene hasta sirvientes??"

"¬¬ A mi me parece normal... Nose por que tanto escandalo"

·"Apuesto a que Oririn diria lo mismo u.u"

·-Susurrando- "Pss, Neesan, tengo una idea"

·-Susurrando- "¿Idea? OwO Anda dime..."

·-Le habla al oido- ¿Que te parece si...?

"¬.¬ ¿Que tanto hablan ustedes dos?"

-Lo miran- "=3 Nada"

·"¡¡Llegamos!!"

·"¡¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiii!!" -Agita los brazos como loca-

·"Cote-chan, no te muevas tanto que esta cosa es chica..."

"Chica tu abuela ¬¬"

·"¬¬ No te metas con mi abue..."

·-La interrumpe- "Tu Audi TT Descapotable es la cosita mas kawai que he visto n.n"

·"¿Y tu como sabes que es un au... aude-no-se-que?"

·-Cambia su cara a una depresiva- "Teniendo un papa como el mio aprendi hasta de camiones"

·"O.o... Aps"

-Pensando- "Por dios estas niñas salieron del manicomnio o que"

·"Morita, podrias dejarnos aqui"

·"nwn"

"Are... ¿Por que? Aun no llegamos a la entrada"

·"Etto... No queremos molestarte..."

"Sipi... Si Tite sabe que nos trajiste se molestara contigo... Dejanos morir solas"

"¿EH?"

·"Eehhh... Quiere decir que dejanos esto a nosotras "

·"Clarito"

·-Abriendo la puerta en movimiento- "Asi que deten tu joyita o me tiro y te acusaran de asesinato"

"O.O" -Pensando- "Mejor me detengo, estan locas" -Detiene el auto-

·-Se tira- "¡¡¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii jeronimoooo!!!"

·-Se tira tras ella- "¡¡Pato al aguaaaa!!"

"¿Por que no traje mi blackberry? ¬¬ Tiene minutos... Y una camara"

¡SPLASH! (Sonido barato de alguien cayendo al agua xD)

"Dicen que a los locos se les cura con agua fria n.n"

·"...Cote..."

·"Dime Yuki..."

·"¿Me puedes decir donde diablos estamos?"

·"Etto... Veo una mansion mas grande que el trasero de mi abuela... y un lujoso audi TT descapotable... y -Morita baja del auto- ¡¡¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa MORITA MASAKAZU!!!!!" -Sale del agua y corre a abrazarlo- "¡¡¡Morita te amoo, besameee!!!"

"¿¿¿¡¡¡Queeeeeeeeeeeemhghmghm!!!???"

·"O.o"

·-Suspira- "Kawaiiii... Ahora si puedo morir feliz"

·"O.o No te conocia esa Cote-chan"

·"^w^"

·"Por cierto... ¿donde estamos?"

-En shock por el beso- "O.o... U-uste-des... querian venir... aqui"

·-Mira a Cote- "¿Aqui? ¿Y este lugar que es?"

·-Pose pensativa- "Creo que el Vodka con Ron que me tome en el avion me hizo efecto"

·"Dijiste que habias tomado solo Ron"

·"=3 Es que no me resisti"

·"¬¬ Alcoholica"

·-Ojitos llorosos- "Pues prefiero ser borracha conocida que alcoholica anonima humm" -Se cruza de brazos medio molesta-

·"Sigues siendo alcoholica"

·"Tu tambien bebiste... o sino no estarias igual"

·"¿Igual como?"

·"Con resaca ¡¡Ayyyy!!" -Se sujeta la cabeza- "¡Itaiii!"

·"Ahora que lo dices..." -Se sujeta la cabeza- "¡¡Doloooorr!!"

·"¡Itaiii!"  
·"¡¡Doloooorr!!"

·"¡Itaiii!"  
·"¡¡Doloooorr!!"

·"¡Itaiii!"  
·"¡¡Doloooorr!!"

"¬¬ Ya parenle ¿si?"

·-Sujetandose la cabeza- "Bien, el punto es que no he tomado nada..."

·"No me digas que... =3 Eres de las que se embriagan con el olor"

·"U\\\\U Si..."

·""

·"u///u no te rias"

·-Secandose las lagrimas por reirse- "Perdon, perdon, pero es que te pareces al Capitan Amagai Jajaja"

·"¬¬ Pero yo no me... olvidalo u.u"

·"nwn"

"Bien, quiero seguir haciendo mi papel en Bleach, asi que las dejo aqui..." -Pensando- "Y larguense de una vez"

·"¡¡Arigato!!"

·"Morita, ¿me harias un ultimo favor?" -Ojitos brillosos-

"Cl-claro... dime"

·-Pensando- "Primero fue un beso... ¿ahora que?"

·-Ojitos brillosos- "Hablame como Ichigo... Has como que soy Rukia y dime que me amas *o*"

·"O.o"

"O.o... ¿Sera lo ultimo que me pidas?"

·"Kawaiii"

·"¡Claro! ^w^"

-Pensando- "Si con eso se largan u.u..." –A ellas- "Lo hare"

-Casi se desmayan- "Kyaaaaa"

-Carraspea y se prepara para hablar- "Bien, aqui voy" –Cambia a la voz de Ichigo- "Rukia..."

·-Pensando- "Lo esta haciendo owo"

·-Le va a dar un paro cardiorespiratorio xD- "OwO..."

"Desde hace tiempo he querido decirte algo..."

·-Pensando- "En persona es mas genial"

·-Ya no respira- "nwn"

"Y es que..."

·-Pensando- "Lo va a deciiiirr..."

·-Ya no se sabe si respira o no- "..."

"...Te amo..."

¡¡¡PAFF!!! (Otro sonido barato de alguien cayendo desmayada)

·"¡¡Cote-chan!!"

"O.o... ¡¡RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"-Si... a lo Fade to Black =B"

Minutos despues y luego de que Morita huyera aprovechando el desmayo de Cote, esta, junto a Yuki, se adentran en la mansion de Tite... claro saltandose la seguridad, los perros rabiosos, extraños conejos asesinos (Ahora sabemos de donde salio Chappy), un cocodrilo, un robot con forma de Zoi fong y un gato negro que extrañamente tenia los ojos amarillos muy parecidos a...

Iban por uno de tantos pasillos el cual no parecia terminar nunca:

·"Al menos el gato no nos siguio"

·-Ojitos corazon- "..."

·"Si que te dejo loca..."

·-Suspira- "Morita me ama... Ichigo ama a Rukia... Ichirukiiiii" –Vuelve a suspirar-

·"n.n Estoy contigo Cote-chan"

·-Sale de su trance- "Por cierto, fue muy facil entrar aqui"

·-Su voz cambia a siniestra- "¿Facil?... ¿¿¡Facil!??"

·"O.o"

·"Los perros casi me muerden, los conejos me pasaron por encima, el cocodrilo casi me saca el mismo brazo que casi me muerden los perros, ese maldito robot de Zoi Fong lo unico que decia era "Yoruichi-sama, Yoruichi-sama" y el gato me rasguño..." –Alza la voz- "¡Y tu dices... ¿¿¡¡FACIL!!??"

·"Eeemm..."

·-Se calma- "Pues si... fue facil... estamos vivas eso es lo que cuenta"

·-Se aleja un paso de ella- "Claro... Y... ¿Por donde vamos?"

·"Es un pasillo muy largo... la primera puerta que veamos y entramos"

·-Ojos medio asustados- "¿Y si es el baño?"

·"Pues no pasa nada... eso si bajan la tapa u.u"

·"xD"

Y asi tal como dijo Cote, y lo que temia Yuki... Encontraron un baño y tenia la tapa levantada:

·"¡¡Que horror!!"

·"Ya, ya la bajo... listo... Sigamos"

·-Suspira- "Mejor asi nwn"

·"¬¬"

Avanzando un poco mas, logran ver otra puerta y se acercan para escuchar detras de esta:

·-Susurrando con la oreja pegada a la puerta- "No escucho bien"

·-Tambien xD- "Yo escucho ruidos raros" –Se acomoda- "Ahora si escucho bien"

·"Yo tambien"

"¡¡Ahh!!..."

"¡¡Eso es!!..."

-Ambas- "O.o"

"¡¡Asi es!! ¡Sigue asi!"

"¡Uuuh!¡Aahhh!¡Esoooo!"

"O.O"

·-Medio traumada... y digo medio- "Co... co... co.. te..."

·-Ojitos corazon- "Moritaaa"

·-Le da un zape- "¬¬"

·-"¡Itaiiiii" –Se soba la cabeza- "No era necesario... Y si, Tite esta haciendo Hentai Ichiruki"

·"Podria ser otro anime"

·"Tite solo hace Bleach... A menos que sea Ichihpuajj" –De repente... comienza a devolver el desayuno-

·"Puajj... Nose cual de los dos me da mas asco..._"

·-Se recupera luego del trauma- "Fue mucho para mi... mejor entremos y averiguemos... antes que empiece a imaginar cosas y..."

·-Voz picara con burla- "¿Como RenjiRuki?"

·"Puajjjjjj" –Si... comio demasiado en el desayuno-

Minutos despues, luego de seguir escuchando los "extraños sonidos" y de que Cote... si lo que imaginan... ambas deciden entrar de una vez.

Ambas ponen una mano sobre la perilla de la puerta... lentamente comienzan a girarla... uno... dos... la puerta se abre y lo que ven las dejara marcadas para toda su corta vida:

·"O.o... ¿E-eso... es?"

·"E-es-ta..."

-Da la vuelta- "¿¿Pero que mi35ufjgb·da??"

·"Si..."

·"¬¬ Estaba pintando uno de los capitulos..."

·"¿Y por que esos ruidos?"

-Se levanta y las apunta al estilo Ichigo- "¿¡Quienes son ustedes!?"

·-Su rostro cambia a uno endemoniado- "¿Quienes somos?"

·-Tambien xP y saca lentamente su Zampakuto- "Muajajajajaja '¡¡Moeru Zenbu, Xarmia!!' "

·-Saca su Zampakuto- "¡Hikari, Ichiruki no Shirayuki!"

-Pensando- "¬¬ Genial... otra Ichirukista... ¿¿¿que no se conforman con lo que les doy en el manga???"

·"Titeee... hemos venido..."

-La interrumpe- "Si, si ya se... quieren mas Ichiruki"

-Ambas- "O.o Siiiiiii"

"Pues no... ¡Bleach no es romance!" –Pensando- "Dios me perdone"

"Ooww u.u"

"¿Y me pueden decir como entraron a mi casa?"

-Al unisono- "Por la puerta"

"¿Ah?... ¿Y con toda la seguridad de aqui?... Con los conejos bastaban..."

·-Se tapa la cabeza por reflejo- "¡¡Conejos noooo!!"

·"¿De ahi saco a Chappy?"

"¿Acaso pensabas que yo andaria diciendo '¡¡Da Pyon!!' por todos lados?"

"¬¬"

·-Se recupera- "En lo que estabamos... Tite, queremos mas Ichiruki..."

-Pensando- "Otra..." –A Yuki- "Nop"

·-Carita de pena- "¿¿No haras Ichiruki??"

"Nop"

·"¿¿Nada de nada??"

·"¿Nisiquiera Hentai?"

"Nada, ¡y eso menos!"

·"¿Y por que los ruidos de recien?"

·"Parecia como si hicieras hentai"

"Son ruidos que hago cuando dibujo o pinto... ¬¬ mal pensadas"

"Owwww"

·-Levantando su Zampakuto- "Bien... para algo las trajimos..."

·"No por nada gaste mi mesada de un año en mi cosita"

·"O.o"

·-Casi leyendole la mente- "¬¬ Mi Zampakuto..."

·"Aap"

Yuki apunta a Tite con su zampakuto, y este suda frio:

"¿Q-que me ha...ras?"

·"¿Yo?... Nada... nada bueno... A menos que quieras cambiar de opinion"

"¿Y si... no quiero?"

Cote comienza a afilar su Zampakuto mientras silva como granjero:

"¿¿Que haras... con eso??"

"¿Yo? Nada..."

-Suspira aliviado- "u.u"

-Sonrisa macabra- "Solo voy a me(Censurado)te mi Zampakuto por el c(censurado)lo lenta y dolorosamente" –Sonrie tiernamente- "Solo eso n.n"

"O.O"

Alejandonos un poco de la casita de Tite podemos escuchar un extraño grito... algo como "Nooooooooooooooo, mi (Censurado)" o algo asi...

-Al dia siguiente Tite se tomo unas laaaargas vacaciones...

-Los casahistorias dijeron que su retrete estaba esponjado...

-Se dice que alguien pudo ver sus bocetos de los capitulos siguientes...

-Eso quedara felizmente grabado en su memoria... hasta que aprendamos a leer la mente...

-ADHIR: Asociacion De Hentai IchiRuki =D

-Las protagonistas hicieron copias de sus zampakutos y se hicieron millonarias...

-Quisieron comprarle Bleach a Tite... pero este seguia en sus laaaaaargas vacaciones.

-Cuando Tite aparecio... caminaba bien rarito xDDD...

-El manga siguio su curso... pero con lo que muchos esperaban (Digase manga capitulo 398 cofcof spoilers...)

Y eso es todo amigoos =D.

**~To be continued...?~**

* * *

Bueno mas de alguno se habra dado cuenta que... las protas si existen xDDD

Este fic se lo dedico a Yuki por ser tan buena amiga y la que me inspiro a hacerlo =D...

Bien... si les gusto dejen review =3

y si no... tambien xDDD

los amare x siempreeeeee =P

VIVA EL ICHIRUKIIIIII!!

* * *

**_-Xarmiadez-_**


	2. Buscando a Tite 2

**Oliiiz a tooodos!!**

**Bien, al principio pense que nadie iba a comentar, como soy nueva aki y esas cosas xP... pero si lo hicieron T_T y fui feliiiiiz jejeje**

**Gracias a Yuki, Mei Fanel y Helenhr por sus reviews fueron hermosos snif snif!!**

**Gracias tambien a los que la leyeron aunque no hayan dejado review =D**

**Y tambien gracias a MaxiaxAirea, Artemis y Minamoto Hyosuke por agregar esta loca idea a sus favoritos =P**

**Espero que en mi proxima idea disfruten de mis locuras... ya la estoy planeando muajajaj xDDD**

**Yuki neesan!!! Gracias x ser una gran amiga y x inspirarme en mis fics =D jejejeje **

**Aioooooz**

**-Xarmiadez-**


End file.
